We didn't do it
by Gega23
Summary: Sarada Uchiha and Boruto Uzumaki have been dating for two years , everything was okay with their life until they stumbled on the younger versions of their parents,while trying to get them back to there time , they have to keep them a a secret.
1. Chapter 1

''Hey naruto, don't mess around with that scroll!'' shouted a girl of 12 with short pink hair.

''But Sakura-chan , it looks weird'' he opened it a little.

''Maybe that's why you shouldn't open it idiot.''

''WHO YOU CALLIN IDIOT!'' he said as he dropped the scroll.

''NARUTO!''

The scroll fully opened and a light came out of it , after the light faded , the three genin were no where to be found along with the scroll.

.

.

.

Boruto uzumaki is the son of the seventh hokage , the grandson of the fourth hokage, the apprentice of the hokage's shadow, he was also anbu captain at the age of 16,he was a prodigy , albeit a lazy prodigy at the start, something that , his girlfriend , the eight hokage candidate, will never make him forget , his dream is to protect her when she achieves her goal, he's known across the world for his role in making peace with the civilians and for rescuing touta, the cat of the daimyo of the land of fire, the cat disappeared for 6 months before Boruto found her by accident on top of a tree.

Sarada uchiha , is the daughter of two legendary sannin , Sakura and Sasuke uchiha , known as the strongest duo ever since they travelled together, after two years of sexual tension they finally got married and gave birth to Sarada, their pride and joy , except when she burned the house down, since that incident , Sarada was known as the girl on fire , after saving the world from a fifth shinobi world war , Sarada became known as the phoenix , a name choosen by her father , a phoenix that rised from the ashes of the uchiha clan, she was known as the strongest shinobi from her generation , and rumors were going around that she would be the eight hokage.

Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha are known figures in the world, so no one would expect them to make a scene in the middle of street.

''Oh come on Sasa-chan , I'm sorry''

Boruto was chasing after his girlfriend , who ran away from him when he made a rather mean remark about her forehead.

The girl walked faster and pouted.

''sasa-chan'' he said as he got close to her he grabbed her and pulled her into a nearby ally , he knew he was rough , but this is Sarada if she didn't want to come with him , she would havepunched him so hard he would be a mess of bones, he got close to her ear , his breath fanning her ear ,''please?''

''Promise you will never mention it again.''

''I promise I will never mention your big forehead again''

''good'' she leaned in and captured his lips, he pulled her into a nearby ally.

She moaned in his mouth, he slipped his hand inside her shirt , but he stopped when he saw a bright light near them, Sarada pulled away too.

''What was that?'' she asked.

''I don't know, let's check it out''

''Yeah, a strange light shines out of nowhere , it's totally safe to check it out.'' The girl deadpanned.

''Oh come on'' he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

When they arrived, to say they were shocked was an understatement.

They were starring at three young bodies, the three of them unconscious , a pink haired girl was on top of a black haired boy , said boy had one of his hands dangerously close to her ass , the blonde boy was face down on the dirt , he was snoring , near him was an opened scroll.

''oh shit'' muttered Sarada.

Boruto just looked at them with an open mouth.

The couple faced each other , their eyes weren connected as if talking.

''we didn't do it'' they both said taking the blame for this problem off their shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarada and Boruto got closer to their young parents.

''It can't be''

Sarada activated her sharingan and Boruto his byakugan.

''you see anything strange?''

''No Sasa.''

They both deactivated their dojutsu.

Sarada got close and grabbed the opened scroll , it was written with complicated symbols.

''what the fuck?'' said Sarada.

They both spent the last five minutes starring at the scroll.

''Shit Sarada, remember last year when we broke into dad's library to check something about your clan.''

''of course'' it was the time she found out the truth about the massacre, when she her awakened her magekyou .

''Well , remember there was a scroll, I think this is it.''

''what? No way, that scroll had writing on the back.'' She said as she checked the back , on the back it said:

'big and strong chakra needed to open.' Since the uzumaki had big chakra and the uchiha had powerful chakra they decided to try and open it , when they focused their chakra on the scroll , it disappeared.

'' WE DID IT!'' they said together.

Their thoughts were interrupted because of a groan from the blonde boy on the ground.

''Ughh, what happened?''

He looked around.

''SASUKE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF SAJURA-CHAN YOU PERV!''

Sasuke and sakura woke up and looked at each other, they blushed , Sakura shot up and landed on the ground.

''So sorry Sasuke-kun'' she said , her face still red as a tomato.

Sasuke simply turned away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

''SASUKE YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU TOUCH SAKURA—who are you?'' he said pointing to Sarada and Boruto , the genins attention got shifted towards the young couple.

Boruto and Sarada looked at each other for a second then looked at them.

''I'm Sarada and this is Boruto, can you introduce yourselves?'' she was hoping that these guys only resemble their parents, she still remembers that time she ran across three cosplayers dressing as the three sannin, the ones who were didguised as her parents wanted to take a picture with 'sasusaku's love child' a term witch haunted Sarada for the a week.

''Well I'm Sakura Haruno''

''I'm Naruto uzumaki the next hokage!''

'Dork' thought Boruto.

'so they are who I though they are, damn' Sarada thought.

''And what's your name?'' asked Boruto.

''Sasuke'' he said glaring at them.

'he already doubts something, great.' Thought Sarada.

''Hey where are we ?'' askes the youngest blonde.

''well , I will explain later , but all you have to know is that you're in a different place than where you where , and that I'm going to help you get back there okay?''

''why would we do that?'' asked Sasuke while glaring at Sarada , she glared back.

''well , it's the middle of the night , you're in a place you don't know, and I'm pretty sure you don't have a place to stay.''

'it's a good thing konoha changed over the years' thought Boruto.

Sakura looked at the older girl as if examining her , Sasuke kept starring, Naruto had stars in his eyes.

''we should listen to the pretty lady guys'' said Naruto , Sarada's ears turned red.

Before they could answer Naruto marched forward.

''your place '' muttered Boruto in her ear.

''what? why?''

''because dad is with your parents and brother in kumo and you live in an place by yourself, mom is in the hyuga compound this whole week but hima is with me.''

''ughh, fine'' she grumbled.

Boruto and Sarada parted ways and they each went to their houses.

Sarada lead them into a apartment complex , a rather expensive apartement complex.

''you're a jounin right?'' said Sakura

''yes I am''

''how did you know Sakura-chan?''

''well this place is rather expensive and you can't live in a place like this with chunin earnings.''

''wow , you're so smart sakura-chan.''

'hmm, it''s going to be difficult to hide things from mama.'

Sarada opened the door to her apartment , the place was really clean .it consisted of three bedrooms , a kitchen and the living room.

''Okay so , boys sleep in the guest room, the girl sleeps in my room.''

''we will not be separated '' said Sasuke

''Fine then , but I don't want any funny business under my roof, I saw where your hand was when I found you.''

''Don't worry, I won't let that pervert get close to her.''

''Right unc-Naruto.''

''Oh and don't get outside this room at night , cause I will know if you do.''

Sarada got into her room and undressed.

'Lucky I was wearing a jacket over the uchiha crest, he's pretty hard to deal with even now, all the family photos were in my bedroom and the other room so I was safe from them finding out.'

I got into bed and I almost fell asleep when I heard uncle naruto's voice.

''SHE SAID DON'T GO OUT SASUKE!''

She didn't hear anything after that , he must have changed his mind since of course she was going to hear naruto's voice.

She summoned a small lizard and told him to sneak into their room and watch them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarada was examining the scroll when the head of Naruto peaked from the door of guest room.

''Hey pretty lady, we're kinda of hungry.'' He said shyly , as if afraid I'm going to lock him in that room without food.

''Well wake your friends up and tell them to come and have breakfast.

Sarada got up and fried some eggs.

Naruto started eating while Sakura and Sasuke only stared at the food.

''How should we know that you didn't poisson them?'' asked Sasuke.

''Don't you think that if I wanted to do anything to you I would while you were asleep?''

''She's got a point Sasuke-kun.''

''hn'' he ate then.

Sarada kept taking looks at them.

'it's weird looking at papa without the rinnegan , his eyes were different , they aren't the relaxed eyes I see everyday , these eyes were filled with hate, and mama doesn't have the seal on her forehead , she also looks really different , she usually has an air of confidence around her , but this girl has low self-esteem ,her movements are sloppy and her body looks weak, her eyes never met mine , that means that she is afraid , she changed a lot , uncle is still uncle, his eyes were still filled with hope , but the wisdom he gained over the years is missing, other than that , he seemed afraid of me when asking for breakfast , he's used to people bullying him, they've really changed a lot.'

''Thanks pretty lady'' Naruto said.

Sarada smiled ''your welcome, and you can call me Sarada''

''how are we going to go back home?'' Sakura asked.

''well , I'm trying to figure it out , for the meantime , the safest place for you is here.''

''And where is here exactly?''

''the question you should be asking is when is here not where.''

''What? Listen don't you dare make fun of us.'' Sasuke said.

'hmm still doesn't like to beat around the bush.'

''how about we wait until my friend gets here and we will tell you everything you need to know''

Sasuke kept glaring at the older girl ,while Naruto looked around ,Sakura was starring at Sarada.

''Hey Sarada are you an Uchiha?'' that was Sakura's question.

'that's the mama I know, she won't let me get away with anything.'

''What makes you say that?'' Sarada said with a smirk on her lips.

''Dark hair, onyx eyes , and you look a lot like Sasuke –kun.''

Sasuke just looked at Sarada confirming that she does look like him.

''No way Sakura-chan, Sarada is way too nice to be related to that bastard!

And besides she kinda looks like you Sakura-chan.''

It's true that Sarada lookee more and more like her mother as she grew up.

'It's a good thing he interrupted.'' Sarada thought.

''What , no Naruto , we don't look like each other at all''

'hehe, she reminds me of myself as a tween , not being able to see the resemblance between us, I remember papa pinpointed every similarity I had with mama when we got home.'

''hey Sasa-chan'' Boruto's voice came from the window.

''Baka, how many times do I have to tell you not to come in like that!'' screamed Sarada.

''what's the point , I've already seem you naked, hey guys'' Boruto waved to the three blushing genins ,as 12 year olds they were new to the prospect of sex, Boruto sat down next to his dad.

''Cool hair dattebayo''

''Thanks Sarada cut it for me.''

''So?'' said Sasuke looking at Sarada.

''You said that you are going to tell us everything we need to know''.

''fine , you're really stubborn duckbutt'' Naruto was laughing on the ground, Boruto was smirking at the familiar nickname , even Sakura was giggling at a blushing Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

''Okay then this is a little complicated , you guys are in the future, let's start with Naruto , since telling him this is unavoidable, follow me.'' Sarada went to the porch where the hokage faces were clear.

''Wow there's 7 faces, there's only 4 in our village, you have 4 more faces than us.''

''3 more faces Naruto'' said Boruto.

''yeah''

''wait these are the same as ours, and the I don't know who the fifth one is but the sixth looks like Kakashi sensei and the seventh looks like…Naruto?'' Sakura looked at Sarada as if asking a question.

''Yes, the shorty over her is going to be the seventh hokage who is known to be the stongest ninja in th world''

Everybody looked at Naruto who was still, that didn't last long.

''I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE!''

''Haha, calm down Naruto.'' Said Sarada while laughing , Sasuke looked stunned, Sakura too but she had a small smile on her face.

''So we really are in the future?'' asked Sasuke.

''yeah Sasuke.''

''then where are we?'' sasuke looked a little more excited than he should be no doubt planning to ask his future self about Itachi.

'Better not tell him I'm his daughter now' thought Sarada.

''You three are on a very important S-rank mission outside the village.'' Said Boruto.

''Do we have families?'' asked Naruto with a hopeful voice.

''yes you do, the three of you.''

Naruto's smile grew larger.

''What are we then if were out of the village on an important mission , Naruto is hokage, so we have to be jounin to go on a S-rank mission.''

''you are jounin.''

''Both of us?'' Sakura said.

'wow, she doesn't believe in herself at all , I hate seeing her like this.'

''yes both of you, Sasuke you are the head of the police force, and you are known as the only shinobi who can rival the seventh.'' Sasuke looked amazed and surprised ,a small smirk on his lips , happy that he accomplished his childhood dream.

''You'' Sarada pointed at Sakura '' are the best medic in the shinobi world''

Sakura brightened up ''really?!''

''yeah, not only that you are the strongest kunoishi alive.'' Sarada said with a tint of pride in her voice, she wanted to cheer her up.

''WOW, sakura-chan, you're so cool, not as cool as me , but still cool.''

Sasuke has a proud smirk on his face while looking at Sakura.

''Where are our families?'' Naruto asked, both his teammates.

''listen , guys , I would like to keep your presence a secret so no one will take advantage of you to change the future , so you cannot talk to you families cause you might endanger them.''

''Ohh'' Naruto and Sasuke had a look of disappointment on their face.

''well you can get out of the house if you want to but you have to kage bunshin and change your names.''

''And Boruto come with me to my room.''

The two 20 year olds got into the bedroom where Sarada put a sound proof jutsu so the neighbors won't hear her and Boruto umm…hanging out.

''I tried to read the scroll this morning but I didn't get anything except that what they learn here will not be remembered when they go back to their time.''

''So why don't we tell them more.''

''Cause some things are better left unsaid.'' She was referring to the uchiha massacre.

''Okay then, they are really different huh?''

''Yeah, uncle is still uncle, but mama and papa changed a lot.''

''Hmm, so what should we do?''

''I guess we should keep trying to decipher the scroll.'

''Shouldn't we tell our parents.''

''No, they have their mission to worry about, and besides they will kill us if they find out we're responsible for this mess.''

''yeah''

Boruto walked forward towards crashed his lips on hers, she put her hands on his shirt and got it off.

''someone 's excited.''

''we were interrupted last ti-AHH'' Boruto kissed her ear then her jaw and continued down,he took of her shirt and lead her to the bed.

.

.

.

''You sure took your time.'' Sasuke said to the couple.

''well sorry, but a girl has to get some if she has three brats in her house.''

Boruto laughed at the three genins, they looked like they were going to faint .

''How about we go get some Ramen for lunch?''

''YEAH !'' shouted both of the blondes.

'well this is going to be fun' thought Sarada.


	5. Chapter 5

Loud knocking was heard on the door of Sasuke and Sakura uchiha ̓s bedroom, it was 8a.m on a sunday that was supposed to be a lazy Sunday, but Saboro uchiha could not wait to say happy mothers day to his mom.

''Mama ,papa you have exactly 10 seconds to stop playing and to get dressed before I open the door'' shouted Sarada through the door

The couple groaned after hearing the voice of their teen daughter.

''Ok ,you can open now boro''

The door opened and a 6 year old boy ran to hug his mother and a tall girl with black hair and red glasses entered with a tray of sunny side up eggs and anmitsu on the side

Sarada laughed along with her mother and brother while sasuke was groaning

Something about impatient kids

Sarada went and hugged her mother and gave her the tray of food.

''You two are so sweet waking up early to make me breakfast''

''THAT could have waited a couple of hours'' muttered Sasuke grudgingly.

''Sorry papa I have a mission in 15 min so I should be heading out now , I will not be back until tomorrow'' Sarada kissed Sakura on the cheek and hugged sasuke and saboro before heading to the door.

But she stopped in her tracks when she heard her mothers and brother conversation

''Mama , papa, why do you play naked on the bed''

''what we do not play naked' on the bed '' answered Sakura with a slight blush on cheeks.

''oh shit, I gotta get outta here FAST''said sarada as she headed for the door

''then why did Sara-neechan tell you to get dressed and stop playing before we entered?''

''SARADA!''

The girl in question ran as fast as she could from her house

Sakura sighted and started talking with a confused saboro about today ̓s agenda while Sauke chuckled at his daughters antics

Sarada pov

I Always feel people glaring at me when I walk around the village, I noticed it when I was about 7 years old and it never stops but for some reason the glares increase when I walk with papa, I rememeber when I was 8 a girl from my class called my mama a bitch because she married papa, at the time I did not know what ''bitch'' meant but I could tell that it was something bad I did not answer that same day but the day after it I saw her bullying chou-chou about her weight, chou-chou was begging her to stop but she would not so I punched her so hard my knukles hurt , I remember I got grounded for a week not because I punched the girl but because I tucked my thumb in my fist when punched her.

I could see Boruto and konohamaru sensei waiting for me in front of the hokages door.

''well,well getting lazy are we, since when are you the last one to arrive?''

''Since the time Mitsuki was late and I was stuck with your ugly mug for two hours boruto''

Boruto looked ready to reply when the nanadaime voice was heard telling us to come in.

''Team konohamaru reporting for duty sir''announced sensei.

''Well since Sarada here got promoted to jounin I find it fitting to send two jounin and a chunin on an A-rank mission''

I smirked at boruto who was growling at me because of that last comment

''where is Mitsuki?'' I asked

'' he has train to with Sakura-chan today about antidotes''

''Oh okay'' I answered

When I was twelve I decided to quit training on being a medic cause at that age I got my first kill on a B-ranked mission so i decided that I either have to be a killer or a healer,I have excellent chakra control but staying out of the field and not fighting is just not me so I focused instead on my ninjutsu and taijutsu with papa while mitsuki asked my mother to train him in the art of poisons.

''your mission consists of delivering this scroll to the kazakage and get me his return scroll''

''that's easy old man give us something more challenging of our abilities DATTEBASE!

''Shut up boruto''

Then we started arguing but we were interupted by the nanadaimes laugther ''hahahaha, you two remind so much of my team back in the day''

Sensei dragged us both out of the office and told us to meet him at the gates after an hour.

''so what should we do now boruto?''

''How about we go have some breakfast at your favorite place?''

''Are you asking me out on a date'' I said mockingly

Boruto looked away from me and said

''If I say yes would you go with me?''

I could feel my cheeks burning , I was about to answer with a yes when a voice that I would enjoy hearing any time but know greets us

''Ohayo Sarada, Boruto, where you heading''

''hey chou-chou we were just about to go grab some breakfast''

Chou-chou looked at me then smirked and said''How about we all go to breakfast together ''

I was about to say no when she grabbed us and we got dragged to her favorite restaurant

When we finished breakfast bolt said his goodbyes with a wave and I said goodbyes with a growl and a middle finger , chou only smiled in response

Chou is my nickname for her ever since we became friends after that bullying incident.

We set off immediately after arriving at the gates , sensei was the leader of this mission since this is my first A-rank .

After some time we arrived at the village hidden in the sand with no trouble, so we decided to stay there until the next day,I really hate the hidden sand village it is cold at night and hot in the day, greenery is very rare except cactus and the sand keeps getting in my sandals ,maybe I was spoiled by living in sunny warm konoha where everywhere I look there is a tree.

As I took my towel from my bag a picture fell out it was a picture of my family, mama, papa me and 6year old saboro , I call him boro for short,

I was on a mission with my team when he was born, I was heading home when one of papas hawks gave me a letter, after reading the letter I rushed to the hospital where I would find mama carrying a tiny bundle with a tuft of black hair but what really startled me at the time was papa that had his arms wrapped around mama protectively, I did not know papa very well back then , that is why I was surprised ,now I know that he is a very loving person he just does not show it ,and if he is gonna show it ,it is by his actions not by his words.

As I finished my bath I got into bed with the thought that this mission is way too easy for an A-rank.

AUTHORS NOTE

So this is the first fanfiction I have ever written and English is not my first language so please bear my grammatical errors


	6. Chapter 6

''These riche ballz re really yummy Sharada.'' Said Naruto with food in his mouth.

''Naruto manners!'' screamed Sakura.

Sasuke reached for his first rice ball

''The tomato stuffed rice balls are at the left corner of the plate.'' Said Sarada.

He gave her a strange look, he hadn't eaten tomato stuffed rice balls since the massacre and how did she knoe he likes tomatoes.

''Hey Sarada-san,Boruto-san , what do you work?''

''hmm,well I'm an anbu captain.''

''what?!but you're so young.'' She said.

''well, that's talent, but if you really want to be amazed you should ask Sarada what she does.'' He said a hint of pride in his voice.

Everybody was looking at her then, even Sasuke.

''well I'm the hokage's apprentice and I'm also kinda of a politician.''

''She also saved the world from a war.''

''you're so cool Sarada-chan, wait you're the hokage's apprentice, that means that you're my apprentice'' Naruto pointed his finger at himself, Sarada nodded.

''That means you're really powerful.'' Sasuke said.

Sarada smirked ''want to see for yourself?''

Sasuke smirked back''You're on.''

''Alright then, I give you five minutes to finish eating then we're going to train''

She said as she went into the room Boruto calls the show off room where they were earlier.

She came out in a long sleeved black jacket and pants with blades on her hips and a metal helmet in her hands.

''Come on.''

''So how old are you two ?''asked Sakura.

''I'm 19 but Sarada is 17.''

''And 11 months'' the black haired girl said

''How are you teammates then ?''

''I skipped a class , I was a prodigy.''

''Yeah , a prodigy that almost failed the last year of the academy.''Boruto snarked

''So you were a prodigy as a kid and then you grew up a little decided to fail?'' asked Sasuke

''well , I didn't see the purpose of being a ninja.''

''And why did you change your mind?'' Sakura asked.

''Well there was an issue between me and my parents, and at the end of my little temper tantrum''Boruto snickered ''I wanted to become hokage, to make people feel like there is someone who loves them, that there is someone who will always be there.''

''Actually I recall you said that you wanted to deliver bentos to everybody.''

Sakura looked at the girl in amazement, Sasuke looked choked as if he didn't expect the girl to be so wise, Boruto was smiling.

''Well , since I took you as an apprentice then you must be very awesome dattebayo!''

''She is.'' Said Boruto as he swept down and kissed Sarada's cheek, said girl gave him a smile.

Sakura looked at the two 'I wish I could have that in the future.' She thought

''Well we're here.''

''this place looks the same.'' Said Naruto while rubbing his head.

''Why is the village so different?'' asked Sakura.

''Aren't you a curious girl, let's stop the talking come on duck butt.'' Sarada said as she tossed her helmet aside, she tossed Sasuke a kunai and stood in position.

'Even now, mama asks a lot of questions, she's dangerous.'

''Taijutsu only.''

''why?''

''Cause I don't want to accidently fry you.'' Sarada said displaying a cocky smirk.

''Fine, but with the sharingan.''

''Sure, it's not going to make a difference.''

''Don't underestimate an Uchiha.''

''huh,come on then.''

He charged fast towards her, his teammates had trouble keeping up with there movements, but Boruto could clearly see That Sasuke hadn't landed one single hit, he never even got close to doing that , he uses a lot of tricks but trying to trick someone with Sarada's intellect is very hard, even Sasuke of this time is having trouble beating her in a taijutsu fight, yes you read right , Sasuke uchiha is having trouble beating his daughter in a taijutsu fight, as for intellect Sarada rivals shikadai in battle strategies, there's also a rumor that Sarada beat her father using her strongest jutsu taught to her by the hokage himself, yes you guessed right, the sexy jutsu, turns out that Sasuke uchiha can't resist the sight of his wife naked.

After a couple of minutes Sasuke fell to the ground panting.

''So am I strong?''

Sasuke just looked away, a pout visible on his face.

'well papa still poutes the same'

''Boruto, how long has it been since we sparred ?'' she said as she grabbed her helmet and put it on, it covered half her face and had lenses on the eye holes, Sarada fixed something in her helmet so the lenses were black, she activated her magekyou so nobody noticed.

Boruto smirked and walked forward.

''I advise you three to farther the distance'' Said Boruto, the three genin walked away and sat on a tree.

''This is going to be exiting dattebayo!''

''Naruto why didn't you ask to spar with her.'' Asked Sakura , she knew Naruto's competitive personality.

''Well, she's clearly out of my league, and besides I wanna see her spar with Boruto first.''

The three genin focused at the jounin who were walking around each other.

Suddenly Sarada dissapeared and a blade crashed into Boruto's sword , Boruto kicked and Sarada flipped backwards and blew a fire stram at him, he blocked using a suiton, Sarada landed gracefully away from.

''Wow, that was even bigger than yours Sasuke.''

''yeah and that whole thing happened so fast I could barely see it.''

''They're aren't ordinary ninja's.''

Boruto and Sarada were engaged in a taijutsu brawl, Sarada stumped her foot on the ground, it blew up which forced the boy to back away.

''Let's get serious.''Sarada said as her body was set aflame.

''WHAT!?'' Sakura and Naruto screamed , Sasuke had a baffled look on his face.

Sarada charged at Boruto who had made a chakra shield , but what the genins didn't see at first that there was a rasengan in her hand she charged it at the shield, when it broke Boruto's shield, he blew a water jutsu at her, it hit her but she land a punch that blew him into the tree.

Sarada was dripping wet steam coming out of her body.

''Oh, it's on.'' She said lighting on fire again. She waited to use the magekyou but she was afraid that the genins would recognize it, Boruto prepared a rasengan to throw.

After about10 min Boruot decided to end it.

''Reverse Sexy jutsu!''

The training field had five naked Boruto's in sexy poses.

Sarada's and Sakura's noses were bleeding furiously, Sakura fainted , Sasuke had a shocked expression on his face Naruto fell off the tree.

''Dattebane!That always works on you!''

''Fuck you Boruto''Said Sarada as she cleaned the blood of her face.

''Any time , any pla-''

He stopped talking when she shot him a glare, he could not see it, but he can imagine the magekyou glaring at him.

Sarada walked to the girl on the ground and woke her up, Sasuke was still starring at her.

'I can't believe, someone so powerful fell for the sexy jutsu.'' Sasuke thought.

'This jutsu works on every powerful person I've met, DATTEBAYO!' thought Naruto, he wouldn't dare voice his thoughts in fear from Sakura and Sarada.

''You're going to pay for that Boruto''Said Sarada as she removed her mask.

''Wait until I tell uncle.''

''NO!'' the last thing she needs is more things her father can tease her about.

''How did you do that!?'' asked Naruto.

''Well, actually Sarada is one who taught it to me.''

The three looked at her, Sasuke still displaying shock.

''My apprentice!'' said Naruto.

Sarada and Boruto laughed.

''Okay, bed time kidos.''Said Boruto.

''Hey Boruto, hima went to her mother right?''

''Yeah.''

''Then how about you sleep at my place tonight?'' she asked hopefully.

''Why not.'' He said, since their relationship started Boruto has made sure not to pressure Sarada at anything she doesn't want to do, that's why he let's her ask first before he suggests anything.

After an hour the genins were in their room while Boruto and Sarada were in the living room muling over the scroll, books surrounded them, from books about space-time jutsu to cooking books, Boruto wanted to check on a ramen recipe.

When the sun rose, Boruto noticed Sarada was dosing off, so he carried her.

''Hey.''

''What you're going to drool all over the scroll if you stay like this, you didn't sleep yesterday either.''

''I don't droll ,shanaroo! ''

''Haha , it's been a long time since you said that.''

''huh.''

He put her on the bed and removed her glasses, he climbed in next to her and wrapped himself around her, she was fast asleep.

.

.

.

''Hey they're finally asleep come on.''

''What where Sasuke?''

''We're going to get out the house, maybe we will find something.''

''Why?''

''Cause we shouldn't trust them, why should we believe them when they say they want to help us and besides they are really powerful , if we wanted to escape we won't stand a chance.'' Said Sasuke as he snuck out the door, Sakura and Naruto behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

''This is so cool.'' said Naruto looking at the city.

'' This place is completely different, it must have been destroyed cause it's completely rebuilt.'' Sakura said.

''hn''

The three teens continued walking around until they got desperate and decided to ask somebody, they were looking for their families ,it was 5 in the morning and there was nobody on the street.

They continued searching until they heard a voice from an alley.

''Man, see that uchiha girl yesterday, wish she wasn't so strong or we would have had her.''

''yeah, that ass, those breasts , those legs, imagine them around you while you bury-''

Blood red eyes met his, he got punched and landed on the floor, the other one grabbed Sasuke and pinned him on the ground.

''What the fuck is wrong with you , you little shit.''

Sasuke didn't answer , they were talking like that about someone who could be his wife or his daughter.

''LEAVE HIM ALONE!'' screamed naruto as he launched a punch at the man but he grabbed him to, and pushed a spot on his neck to make him loss fall asleep.

The other one grabbed Sakura by the hair and pulled her into another connected ally.

''Takashi come on she even looks like the wife of that uchiha bastard.''

''NO, STOP IT!'' shouted Sasuke.

''Shut the fuck up.'' He said as he put the boy unconscious.

The other guy had Sakura tied with a rope.

''My, my, she looks exactly like Sakura Uchiha, she even has pink hair.''

''Well we can never dream of her so we will settle with this little girl.''

Sakura was shaking, she wanted to scream but there was a dirty towel in her mouth, the guy put his hand on her neck and slide it down to her breasts, Sakura shivered harder, she screamed louder, but only whimpers were heard.

''Calm down little girl, you're going to enjoy this more if you stay still''

Sakura moved both of her legs and kicked them both away, her body was weak so they were still close.

''BITCH.'' He charged at her and started hitting her face.

''AHHH''

The man's scream tore his attention from the girl, the other guy was laying on the ground screaming.

Blood red eyes were starring at the man.

''It's sa-sarada uchiha.'' The man dropped to his knees.

Sarada looked at her mother her face was bruised.

''Where are you from?'' she asked , her tone cold and harsh.

''Suna'' the man mumbled.

''Good, after I'm done with you the head of the police can do whatever he wants with you.''

Sarada punched him so hard he smashed the wall.

''Wai-wait, this is police violence!''

Sarada laughed, a dark , cold laugh.

''I'm not from the police, and do you think Sasuke Uchiha will give a shit about rules when I tell him what you almost did to her, you see he's rather sensitive about these kinda of crimes.''

Uchiha Sasuke is the kind of man that believes women are precious beings, that should be delt with gently and fairly.

She walked slowly towards him , grabbed him by the neck, and raised him to her level.

''Listen , I know the reason why that girl tempted you and I'm pretty sure that he's going to figure it out too.''

''NO''

Although Sasuke's name has been cleared he is still greatly feared and he is known as an honorable man, that will not let anyone even insult his loved ones.

The man kicked Sarada's leg trying to trip her, but she didn't even move, she smirked and raised her knee into his stomach, he spat blood, she punched him again on the cheek, she then held his head and put him in tsukuyomi.

''STOP!'' Sakura screamed.

The girl let him drop to the floor ,he was still screaming.

''What did you do to him?!''

''I put him in a genjutsu.''

''What? I think you got carried away.''

''Don't you dare say that when they almost FUCKING RAPED YOU!'' the older girl snapped.

She untied Sakura and put a glowing hand on her mothers cheek.

''Medical ninjutsu'', the older girl nodded.

''You taught me.'' It's no use hiding the truth from her now, she's already seen the sharingan, and those guys revealed that her last name is uchiha.

Sarada grabbed a walkie-talkie from her pouch.

''Hey, Boruto I've found them, meet me at my house.''

She then took a phone from her pocket and called the police headquarters.

''2 crimminals at alley38, attempted rape of a minor and assault., I will tell the details to the head myself when he gets back.''

When Sarada finished healing the bruises she helped Sakura stand up.

''Come on.''

''Your eyes.''

''Oh, sorry, eh hey don't tell your friends about this okay?.''

''Why?''

''I will tell you everything later today, but not now since my head is going to explode.''

They moved on to wake up the boys.

''SAKURA!?'' screamed Sasuke.

''Relax she's fine.''

''where are those guys?'' he asked fury in his eyes.

''I took care of them.'' She said with an icy glare that made Sasuke shut up.

''hey uncle wake up.'' Sarada was so tired she didn't even notice she called him uncle.''

Naruto stirred ,but didn't wake up.

''Uncle there's Ramen.'' Said Sarada having experience with waking him up.

''Ramen-where?'' he said sleepily.

''Later, now come on let's go home.''

Sarada led the way , Sakura was standing between the boys, looking at the girls back.

'She's Sarada Uchiha, she's Sasuke-kun's daughter, that's why she's taking care of us, that guy called future me Sakura Uchiha, that means me and Sasuke-kun are married, that means that he found peace, and she called Naruto uncle too, she doesn't look well, she's paler than usual and she's shaking a little.

''You okay?'' said Sakura.

''Yes I'm fine.''she said without even looking at her.

When they arrived Boruto was leaning at the door, Sarada immediately fell against him.

''You wait here while I take her to bed.''

He got in her room and gently laid her on the bed, she was already asleep,there were stacks of paperworkon her desk, she usually stays up and does them , so she doesn't get much sleep, that is why Boruto worries about her, he removed her jacket and glasses and rubbed her cheek before getting out.

''Where were you!?''

''we, were trying to find our families'' Muttered Naruto.

''So you got out in a village you know nothing about, to try and find your families, that aren't even in the village?!''

''Maybe you're lying to us, maybe they are here and you want to use us for your own purposes.'' Said Sasuke.

''Use you for what!?, do you want us to leave you on the street!'' Now Boruto got angry

'Uncle Sasuke was a fucking brat'

''Better than locking us in here when we don't know anything.''

''You know everything you need to know.''

''What about our families?huh!?''

''You know what , you're a real brat, nothing like the Sasuke I know.'' Boruto said as he walked away.

While the team 7 were discussing what to do in their room, Sarada and Boruto came in.

''Naruto come with me.'' Said Boruto.

''Why are you separating us?'' asked Sasuke.

''To tell you what you want to know.'' Answered Sarada.

Boruto took his father to his house while Sarada stayed in the room with her parents.

They all were quit for a minute until Sarada spoke up.

''I'm going to answer your questions, but there are some questions I will not answer.''

They both stayed quit until Sarada spoke again.

''My full name is Sarada Uchiha, I'm the first born of Sasuke and Sakura uchiha.''

Sakura looked like she knew this, Sasuke was visibly shocked.

''Prove it.'' He said.

''Ever the trusting one dad.'' She said as she activated her sharingan.

''So you're our daughter?'' Asked Sakura.

''Yes I'm your daughter.''

''Do we have other kids?'' asked Sasuke, there was a tinge of happiness in his voice.

''Yes, Saboro, he's six years old.''

''Only two?''

''Well, you and mama both have important jobs, and you were on a 6 year mission and besides you both can't tolerate noise when you come home from work.''

The both were silent , trying to process the revelation.

''Come with me.''

She led them to the show of room, where most of the pictures of her family were, she picked one up, featuring the whole family and handed it to them.

All the family was smiling in that picure exept Sasuke, he does smile, but not in front of cameras.

'So this is my future ,my family, Sakura is beautiful'

Sasuke blushed thinking of what he just said.

'Oh my god, Sasuke-kun is so sexy!''

The teens looked at each other then turned away quickly, a blush on their cheeks.

Sarada laughed at her parents.

''So the sexual tension started that early huh?''

''Shut up young lady!'' screamed Sakura.

''Hey, that's the mom I know and love.'' Said Sarada between laughs.

''Any questions?''

''Yeah'' said sasuke, Sarada knew what was coming.

''Did I kill him?'' he asked his eyes boring into hers.

''You did.'' That is as far as Sarada would go.

''When ?how old was I?''

''Since you're going to ask me a lot of questions, I will tell you one thing, you were both feared and known shinobi across the ninja world before you reached 20, you both beat powerful crimminals, sometimes along side uncle Naruto, I'm not going to answer anymore question like that.''

''Hn, fine'' he said a pleased smirk on his face, while Sakura looked worriedly at him.

''Don't worry, you're going to have your happy ending.'' Said Sarada while looking at her mother, she brightened up a bit.

''So, you got me as your father and you're training with Naruto.'' Said sasuke bluntly.

''Well yeah.'' She said sheepishly.

''Do we not get along well?''

'' No, we get along really well papa.''

Sarada's been calling him papa since she could talk, and calling a parent papa shows how close they are.

''Then why are you training with Naruto, I'm obviously better.''

Sarada laughed at her fathers unchanged rivalry with her master.

''Don't worry you two taught me a lot of things.''

.

.

.

''So this is a picture of me and your mother on our wedding day?''

''yes'' was the answer to his fathers question.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment , Boruto though he was stunned by his family, but he was wrong.

''HOLY SHIT, THESE ARE GIGANTIC, I'M A LUCKY MAN, DATTEBAYO!''

Boruto facepalmed at his fathers reaction to his mothers breasts.

'yeah, still the same pervert I grew up with alright.'


	8. Chapter 8

Sarada let out a low moan when Boruto hit a certain spot.

''God Boruto''

'This feels so good' thought Sarada.

''like it?''

''Yeah, you're a naturel talen— ahh.''

Sarada relaxed her head on Boruto's chest, she was sitting in his lap, his other hand on her waist.

''Harder.'' Said sarada.

''Sure love.''

Boruto increased the force and speed of his finger strokes, Sarada moans got louder.

''Fuck, this is amazing.''

''Well, the uzumaki hands are made for this thing.''

''I always wondered why you're mother always seems relaxed.''

''Hehe my dad is even better in this kind of thing.''

''I can't imagine anything better than this.'' Sarada let out a deep breath.

''He's the one who taught me, he tried it on mom in front of me , then he tried it on me, he has a technique that even I can't rival, we made a contest once on hima, the better one gets a choice meal, hima said that the pleasure she feels with me doesn't even compare with dad's.''

Sarada let out a groan when Boruto hit a pressure point on her shoulders.

'Man, Boruto is a great massager.' She though

Sarada let out a laugh, a sound Boruto loved to hear, but not at his expense.

''What?''

''Do you know my sharingan technique, where I can see everything my lizard sees?'' she whispered a smile wide on her face.

''Yes''

Boruto was getting exited knowing that his lover has something up her sleeve, contrary to popular belief Sarada is the one who makes the plan in their crimes, she was a partner in crime before they became teammates.

''I left my lizard with our parents, and guess where they are?''

''They're right outside the door right?'' he whispered back.

''yeah, and they're blushing like crazy.''

''Why would they-ohh''

''Haha, our conversation could be taken the wrong way.''

Sarada left Boruto's lap and went to the headboard.

''Thanks for the massage Boruto, I needed it, now all I need is a good laugh.''

Sarada put her hands on the headboard and started pushing it on the wall.

''Quick!, jump on the bed.'' She whispered.

Boruto gave a small smile and did as he was told.

''On three jump faster.''

''One,two , three''

Sarada pushed faster against the headboard while Boruto jumped faster.

The smile on the girls face grew wider.

''What?''

''SHIT, FASTER!'' she screamed'' say something!'' she said to the blonde

''FUCK, YOU'RE SO TIGHT!''

''Okay now look at me''

The boy looked at her she used her sharingan to make him see what she is seeing, there parents red as tomatoes, starring wide eyed at the door, their jaws hitting the floor, Sakura's and Naruto's noses were bleeding.

''Okay now jump and fall on the bed.''

When Boruto landed on the bed with a thud Sarada stopped abusing the headboard and released a loud moan.

Naruto was trying to peep through the key hole now, Boruto was laying on the bed he couldn't breath from laughter, Sarada's head was leaning on Boruto's Chest, body shaking with laughter ,her legs tangled with his, they looked like they were having sex from the keyhole.

''Oh god Boruto, look at us.''

''Holy shit.''he said before he laughed even harder.

''Come on Sarada , let's put them out of their misery.''

''Okay, fine,WOW BORUTO THE CONDOM IS FILLED!''

''you're cruel Sasa, oh god look at your dad's face.''

Sarada got off Boruto and pulled him up., she ruffled his hair and hers she then went to open the door.

She opened the door so quickly they fell forward, they immediately looked up to see a smiling Sarada.

''PERVERTS!'' she screamed

''What do you think you're doing with that boy!?'' said Sasuke.

''You two sounded much better than the porn movies back home Dattebayo.''

''How could you do something like that? SHANAROO!''

'I wonder if Sasuke-kun is as good as that in bed.' Said inner Sakura

The next couple of minutes were filled with Sakura's questions , Naruto asking where to buy porn here and Sasuke's speech about honor and responsibility .

The fact that her father is giving her a speech on sex is enough to make Sarada crack up, but having the three sannin in front of her in this state had her barely able to breath on the floor, while the genins continued hammering her with questions.

''You two are the last people on earth who can lecture me about sex, I can't count the number of times I woke up in the middle of the night to moans..'' Said sarada to her parents, the stopped talking then and blushed.

''Please tell me where- SASUKE IS BLUSHING!''

All the group started laughing then at Sasuke, and he kept sulking the entire time.

When sarada finaly stopped laughing she said.

''You guys are real perverts, he was giving me a massage before I noticed you behind the door, when I did, I decided to fuck with you a little.''

The teens gave her a deadpanned expression.

''You're mean Sarada-chan, meaner than Kakashi sensei.'' Said Naruto.

''Hey , I learned from the best.'' Sarada winked at naruto who smiled.

''Now would you mind going into your rooms, cause all that acting made me kind of exited.'' She said while fiddling with the buttons of Boruto's shirt.

Sasuke ran to the room, there's another trauma to and to his already big trauma list.

''Please let me stay, dattebayo!.''

''Yeah, I will keep an eye on him. '' said the pink haired closet pervert.

Sarada and boruto sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

''He still in the room?'' asked Sarada.

''Yeah.''

''I didn't know Sasuke-kun is such a prude.''

''You telling me, he wouldn't even kiss you in front of me.''

''Seriously?!''

''Yeah, but don't worry, ever since he came back from his mission you've been constantly glowing.''

Sakura blushed.

''Do you always joke like that with us?''

''Nah, this is kinda censored, you see, it's my hobby and I know for a fact that you secretly enjoy my sense of humor

''And I'm okay with it?''

''Yeah, but you do get your revenge.''

The girls stayed silent for a while, Naruto and Boruto went out to see the hokage mountain, Naruto wanted to sit on his own head, Sasuke was in the room, too traumatized to look at his daughter,so Sakura was left with Sarada.

''You're eyes are the same.''Sarada said.

'' Huh?''

''You've changed a lot, but your eyes are still the confronting eyes of my mother.''

Sarada had a gentle smile on her face.

''How am I in the future?''

''Well, you're confident, strong, mentally and physically ,kind, gentle, forgiving ,short tempered and you're a mom to two kids.''

''Am I a good mother?''

''the best , I mean you raised the future hokage and Boro is a mommy's boy''

''Boro?''

''Saboro.''

''Sakura,Sasuke,Sarada and Saboro, and I'm corny as hell too it seems.'' Said Sakura with a giggle.

''Actually no, papa is the corny one, he insisted that I name Saboro but his name has to start with Sa.''

''Wow, your father sounds cute , are we going to meet our future selves?''

''I hope we get this cleared before they come back from their mission , or you're going to smash half of konoha over my head.''

Both girls laughed, Sarada told her mother about her training with the fifth hokage but she was careful not to tell her a lot of details about the war, she wanted to know how kakashi and Naruto become hokage and she finally asked for her story.

''Well to summarize, I'm going to borrow papa's words, your story is the story of a nobody who became a somebody.''

Sakura was stunned for a moment , she then gave her daughter a big smile.

The moment was interrupted when a knock was heard, it was Boruto and Naruto.

''Feels good sitting on your head right?''

''Yeah,Dattebayo!''

Another knock was heard on the door, after the boys entered.

Sarada went to answer it , a menacing chakra was felt in all the apartment, Sasuke got out of the room,Boruto followed Sarada.

''Shikamaru-san, how you doing'' the pineapple headed man continued glaring at Sarada.

''Where is the paperwork I requested?'' he said in a cold tone.

Sweat gathered on Sarada's face.

''Well you see, I got really busy all of a sudden , and I didn't have time to complete it.''

''What a drag, it's just my luck that naruto's successor is worse than him with paperwork.''

Sarada only gave him a sheepish look.

''Sarada there's four chakras in your house, are your parents and that lazy-ass hiding here?''

''What!?NO''

''Nice try, I can recognize their chakra no matter how much they weakened it, now listen Naruto Sakura, Sasuke I've got large stacks of paperwork for you at the office.''

''What!?, I ain't doing no paperwork DATTEBAYO!''

Shikamaru's eyes widened, that was Naruto's voice, but it was scrawny for a 40 year old.

''Sarada, move away.''

''I can't.''

''Why not?'' he was getting annoyed now.

''Cause my underwear is on the floor.'' She blurted out, she mentally face palmed.

''I won't look at the floor, now move.''

Shikamaru pushed Sarada away.

Sarada entered the living room, unprepared for what is about to come , but she's brave, she could stand up to the sannin and the council in politics, she's the strongest jounin in the village, she's an Uchiha, and besides if she can handle her mothers temper , how bad can shikamaru be.

She took back those words when shikamaru had her and Boruto paralysed with his shadow jutsu.

Shikamaru was glaring at the two teens, while the genin stood at the sidelines looking at shikamaru.

''Well , you see- I can e-xplain this easier if you let me go'' said Sarada.

''I'm not trusting Naruto's student of not running away, now how did they get here?''

''Well, when a mommy and daddy fall in love they do a special king of hug the—''

Sarada stopped talking when she felt terror, shikamaru's glare can rival Sasukes.''

''Boruto, why don't you tell him what happened ?''

''Umm, no thanks.''

''BORUTO!''

''TALK NOW!''

Both jounins froze they then started talking so quickly even shikamaru's trained ears barely could catch something.

When Sarada started talking about believing her mother wasn't her mother and about drinking a beer when she was 14, and Boruto about knocking down that trash can, but he immediately put it back shikamaru stopped them.

''So you guys went in the hokage library, and not only opened a scroll but actually tried to do it.''

They both nodded.

''And they were here for almost 4 days and you didn't care to tell me?''

They nodded again.

''And you hid them here without adult supervision?''

''No'' sarada said.

''You are of age Sarada but I do not consider you an adult.''

''So?''

''So I can't punish the hokages son and a famous political figure for treason by stealing from the hokage.''

Both jounin sighted.

''But you two have to deal with Sakura when she comes back.'' He said a cruel smirk on his face.

''But maybe , we will resolve the situation before thy come back.'' Said Boruto nervously, his aunt is the scariest women on earth when she's mad, even scarier than Sarada.

''If you do then I won't tell her, now where is the scroll?''

She showed him the scroll.

He looked intently at it, after five minutes he raised his head.

''I don't understand a thing .Sarada you're going to try figuring this out until sasuke comes back.''

''Yes sir.''

Shikamaru left then,the two jounin gulped

''Come on Boruto.''

''Yeah.''

The couple began analyzing the scroll while the genin were still stunned.

'' .shikamaru.'' Sasuke said.

''I think so .'' said Sakura

''He's so cool.''

After two hours Sarada was surrounded by a dozen of books, some about the uchiha jutsu, but the majority about space time ninjutsu.

''AHA!'' screamed Sarada.

''What?''

''This scroll was sent to the past by use of a big and strong chakra, and they used it to come here by using weak and small chakra , right?''

''Yes'' Boruto didn't know were this was heading.

''This scroll only works genetically, we were the first to use it,so our fathers could used it cause of our same genes , so it's actually designed to have only one person who had both uzumaki and uchiha chakra.''

''Umm, so ?''

''So they are the ones who could send themselves back, since we aren't the ones who traveled time, it was them, we just sent the scroll.''

Boruto grabbed Sarada and kissed her head ''You're a genius'' he was happy he doesn't have to face his aunts anger.

''Hey guys come here!''

''What?''

''Naruto, Sasuke hold this and focus you chakra on it, then you will be transported to you're time.''

Sakura stood between the boys, they were looking at their future children.

''I guess this is goodbye.'' Said Sakura.

''It is, see you in nine years mama, papa.''

''YEAH, they get to see me before you ,hah!''

''But I'm the cuter one.''

''Yeah you wish.''

''Stop it dattebayo!''

''Okay ready Sakura,Naruto?''

''Yeah''

''I was born ready.''

A couple of seconds later a bright light engulfed the room, Boruto and Sarada sighted happy that they escaped the anger of their parents, they're eyes were closed from the bright light, they held hands.

''Open you're eyes at three.''

''One, two…''


	10. Chapter 10

Before Sarada and Boruto opened their eyes , a scream ran across the room.

'' CUTE PUPPY!'' Said Naruto.

The jounins opened their eyes to find Naruto playing with a brown dog, Sasuke and Sakura were frozen in their place.

Boruto was examining the dog near his fathers foot.

''That's pakkun, kakashi sensei's dog''s said sakura.

''GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!'' said Sarada.

''Hey, watch your tongue.'' Growled the dog.

''FUCK OF-, you talk?'' said Sarada.

''Yeah and I sing too.'' Said the dog.

''TALKING SINGING CUTE PUPPY, DATTEBAYO!''

Sarada pulled Naruto away from the dog.

''Where were you before you came here?''

''I was in the training field, I detected their scent, it disappeared in the last place I was, wow four eyes looks exactly like pinkie, you two even use the same anti flee shampoo as mine.''

Two minutes later, pakkun had two bruises on his head.

''Poor puppie.''

''Huh he asked for it.''said sasuke.

''Shut up bastard.''

''Make me.''

''Bring it on dattebayo!''

''Stop it shannaroo!''

Boruto sweat dropped, while Sarada kept looking at them.

''I can't believe they are going to be the strongest ninja's in the village.'' She muttered.

''Hey, what is going on here?'' asked pakkun.

Sarada sighted and started to explain their situation.

''So, those three munchkins are your parents?''

''Yes.''

''They saved the world from a war?''

''yeah''

''Are we talking about sasuke , naruto and sakura.''

''yeah, unbelivabe huh?''

''You got that right banana head.''

''Shut up! DATTEBASEH''

''So uncle kakashi told you to follow their scents, when you arrived at the place where the scent ended you got transported here, that's probably because the genins pulled the time travel jutsu at the same time as you were on the spot.''

''Yeah,I'm hungry, Kakashi promised ham to the dog who finds them.''

''Yeah sure, me and Boruto will get you some, come on Boruto.''

When Boruto and Sarada got out of the house, Pakkun moved to the couch and started chewing on a toy dinosaur that reeked of tomatoes , dango and black tea while the genins continued fighting.

''What should we do Boruto?''

''I don't know, but I guess people in the past realized that our parents were missing.''

''Wait Boruto, right after the chunin exams, my uncle came to try and take Naruto, he met papa at the time too, do you think he would look for him too?''

Boruto knew the truth of the Uchiha massacre , he was with sarada when she discovered it, he remembered how she ran away from him then, next time he saw her she was a wreck against a tree, that time he saw a side of Sarada he had never seen before, he has seen , happy sarada, and angry sarada ,even a sad Sarada, but he never saw her defeated like she was that day, the pressure from the possible war with the civilians and her parents lies, completely wrecked her, and he saw her turn from a happy girl to a depressed ,defeated , shell of the girl she was.

''You okay?'' Sarada asked, Boruto spaced out.

''Yeah.'' He took a long look at his lover, she smiled in response, he smiled back, that happy girl is gone now, along with that depressed and defeated girl, they are replaced by this amazing women who conquered all, who proved herself to the whole shinobi world.

''You think that obito guy can come here?'' she asked.

''Maybe, since he can travel dimensions, but we're in the same time line right?''

''Well maybe not, maybe they are from a different timeline than us?''

''So how do we know if they are from our timeline?''

''hmm''

The two got ham for Pakkun on the way sarada and Boruto where still thinking about the other dimension stuff.

.

.

.

Pakkun stopped chewing on the toy because of a very familiar scent outside the apartment, he stood on four legs and walked out of the window.

''Where did the cute puppy go?''

''Let's follow him'' said Sasuke.

After about 10 minutes of following Pakkun around , they stopped in front of a big white building, it was at the border of konoha, the symbol of the ninja alliance at the front of the building, under it was written, 'hall of heroes.'

''DATTEBAYO, this place is huge!''

''I think this is kinda like a museum .'' said Sakura looking around, she noticed people coming in and out of the building , some of them civilians, which is weird since civilians have a separate corner of the village for themselves and they rarely crossed over to the ninja side, them having trust issues with the ninja, even the retired ones like her parents were considered a danger.

''Come on, let's follow him.''

Pakkun had his nose on the ground following the scent, it was strangely familiar, he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was.

.

.

.

''Hey Sasa, look there.'' Boruto said as he pointed towards Pakkun, across the street, the three genin were following him.

''I swear I'm going to to… put them in the time out chair!'' Sarada said.

''I think that's too harsh Sasa.''

The two followed the genins as they went in the museum.

.

.

.

The genins entered the museum to see three statues, one of a snake, one of a slug and the third of a frog, Pakkun didn't stop to look instead he continued forward ,his nose still on the shiny white floor.

''What is he after?'' asked Sakura

''Let's keep following him.''

Naruto was looking around him in amazement , words were written on the wall,with paintings next to them, paintings of the kyuubi and the fourth hokage, paintings of the first hokage wearing the hokage robes, pictures of the third hokage with a couple of stories about him in the third shinobi world war,but what really caught there attention were the paintings which had the three animals they saw before but on top of them were themselves ,each with a badass pose, under it was written in bold letters 'THREE WAY DEADLOCK'.

''Is that us!?''

''I think so.'' Sakura answered, Sasuke only nodded.

The genins moved to look at paintings of them standing next to each other,of Kakashi surrounded with a weird blue monster, a painting of Sakura punching a women dressed in white with horns while the boys were at her sides, they almost dropped dead when they saw the statutes of team 7, standing proudly next to each other with Kakashi sensei behind them.

.

.

.

''I think the dog is leading them.'' Boruto said.

''Then he must of smelled something weird ,cause his nose is on the floor.''

''Yeah, our parents had poor sensing since we've been behind them for 5 minutes.''

''They must be amazed by what they are seeing.''

''I can't wait to see my dad when he sees his hokage statue.''

''Ah right, Lyroe wanted to see my statue.'' She said as she summoned her lizard.

''How may I be of service sarada-san?''

''You said you wanted to see my statue so hop on and for the last time you can call me Sarada.'' She said as she placed lyroe on her shoulder.

''Thank you Sarada.''

Leroy is a pink and blue lizard, he is of pocket size now, but he can be as big as Aoda in his normal form,he swore allegiance to Sarada when she found him as an egg with a snake , the snake called'Aoda' wanted to eat him but Sarada stopped him, Lyroe's mother took him with her outside of the mountain where all the lizards lived, she got out to find a cure to a disease she was like a doctor, Lyroe's uncle said when he returned to his home, she must of left him to get some herbs, and she was never seen again, that is when Aoda found the egg, but Sarada stopped him just in time ,her father summoned him that day to transport Sarada home after training to the hospital, since he only had one arm, he couldn't carry her.

They stopped and started laughing when they heard a 'DATTEBAYO' , they laughed harder when they heard a 'SHANNAROO', that was unexpected.

''She must have seen her statue of the war'' Said Sarada.

''Or she saw a painting of her after the war when she left to the moon to help my mom, she looked sexy as fuck then.''

''HEY! That's mama you're talking about!''

''Well sexiness must be hereditary then, Dattebaseh!.''


	11. Chapter 11

''So you sent Pakkun after them and he disappeared too, correct?''

''Yes, and my sharingan didn't pick up on anything weird in the region.''

''hmm.''Asuma scratched his chin.

''Maybe if we try another dog, Kakashi?''

''I would but all the other dogs don't want to disappear.'' He said a deadpanned look on his face.

''So Sasuke ,Naruto and Sakura are in unknown place and we don't know how to get them back.'' Said Asuma.

The three jonnin sighted unaware of the red eyes watching them from afar.

.

.

.

''One at a time,one at a time kids.'' Said Sarada.

''ME FIRST , ME FIRST!'' Genin and kids were shouting.

Since Sarada's heroic actions, the people number running after her has increased ,it was high before, cause of the boys following her, but now, boys and girls from all ages were asking for her autograph, even more so when the rumor that she is going to be next hokage came out .

.

.

''So cool, DATTEBAYO!'' Said Naruto as he saw the individual statues of team 7, they were in full ninja gear, Sasuke was looking at the sword strapped to his hip, Sakura was looking at the mark on her forehead.

''Sword arts always interested me.''

''That looks like the seal on hokage-sama's forehead.''

''Come on , we're close!''

The genin continued after Pakkun until he stopped next to picture of strangers with Boruto standing in the middle, the looked like they just finished a battle, Naruto was behind Boruto, and there was someone that looked like Gaara.

Under the picture it said the heroes that stopped an invasion.

''Man, I'm sexy as hell,DATTEBAYO!''

''And look at my son he helped save the world!''

Sasuke and Sakura continued forward, after Pakkun who snuck behind a statue to come out holding a biscuit, he swallowed it.

''You dragged us all the way here to get a biscuit!'' Sakura screamed. Sasuke glared at the dog.

''Hey! these biscuits are the same Kakashi used to give me before they stopped making them.''

''I hate dogs.'' Muttered Sakura.

Pakkun continued forward.

''Where you going?'' asked Sasuke

''Why not continue, this place is pretty cool.''

.

.

.

''Finally,I never imagined signing papers is going to be harder than hand signs.''

''Haha,well wait until you see the fan mail Dad has to read and reply, he is too nice to ignore them.''

''UGHH''

''Anyway, like the museum so far Lyroe ?''

''It's quite amazing.''

.

.

.

''I gave birth to the hero who stopped a fifth war'' said Sakura her jaw on the floor.

''My apprentice is so badass.''

Sasuke had his normal look, but there are hints of pride in his eyes.

'She has swords, I must have taught her.'

They were looking at a statues of Sarada,the mask they have seen before covering half her face, swords strapped to her belt, under the statue, the story of the war that almost happened between the civilians and the ninja ,how Sarada didn't obey orders and always defended the rights of the civilians, how she was in a death battle with the person responsible for the war , he was manipulating the ninja and the civilians to destroy themselves,he was one of the seven swordsman of the mist, next to it another statue of Sarada without the mask standing on a giant lizard, under it said, Lyroe the summon of Sarada.

''Like it Lyroe, you look pretty cool.''

''I think it's amazing, you look very beautiful .''

''You really know how to flatter a woman.''

''Hey! I call you beautiful all the time!'

''What's wrong'' Sarada asked the three genin , who were gaping at her.

''You saved the world, and you stopped a war.'' Said Sakura.

''And you three saved the world from in the fourth shinobi war, and he's going to be head of anbu some day, amazing bunch aren't we ?'' Said Sarada with a smile.

''You look as beautiful as ever Lady Sakura.''

''She gives you one fish and you worship her huh?'' said Sarada while looking at the lizard.

''The lizard talks too!''

''Ahh guys, this is Lyroe.''

The genin were still gaping at them, all this seems too much for them.

''Now, do you mind telling us why you left again?'' said Boruto with a cold voice, although he is a very nice person, he still is an anbu captain that can bring terror to the toughest of souls.

The genin took a step back and started explaning that it was Pakkun that ran away and they had to follow him, and that he wanted a biscuit and he found it behind Sarada 's statue.

''Ah,, I think kina Inuzuka got a bit carried away training the dogs tracking skills.'' Said Boruto.

''You think'' said Sarada sarcastically.

''Anyways let's go somewhere else, I have an idea Sarada.'' Said Boruto pulling Naruto and Sarada with him, the future couple followed them to the training field they were training at before.

''Sasuke give me your head band.'' Ordered the older blonde.

''Why?''

'' I just want to check something.''

The black haired boy handed his head band hesitantly to the anbu captain, he made a small scratch at the edge of the headband and handed it back to Sasuke.

''You have papa's head band right?''

''Yeah.'' He said pulling out a scratched headband out of his pouch, the new scratch he made on the headband did not appear.

''So they are from a parallel timeline, you're a genius Boruto.'' Said Sarada.

''A kiss for my efforts.'' Boruto said perking up his lips.

''Save it for tonight big boy.'' She said as she kissed his nose.

''You seem to forget that there are people with you.'' Said Sakura.

''Haha, yeah sorry guys.''

''Now explain what you mean by parallel dimension.''

''Well, from what I deciphered from the scroll that if you were from our timeline than you were forget everything that happened when you return to your timeline, which is the same as ours but 30 years prior, but judjing from what I read from the end of the scroll that if you were from a different timeline, thus from a parallel world, you will remember everything when you return to your time which is different from ours and will not affect us in anyway.''

''I see.'' Said the pink haired genin, Sasuke just nodded, Naruto was staring at Sarada like she just explained rocket science.

''she means that we will remember everything when we go back home.'' Said Sakura.

''Ohh.''

''Wow dad you improved a lot during those 30 years.''

''Where's my meat?'' asked grumply the brown dog.

''Hey no fair, you get food for the dog and not us,DATTEBAYO!''

Sakura punched him on the head.

''Be polite to my daughter SHANAROO!''

''Hn''

''Wow these kids look like the legendery team 7.'' Muttered a bystander.

''Coincidence since I'm pretty sure the Uchiha and the hokage are taller than that''

''Yeah, and that girl isn't half of a beauty as the bloody blossom.''

The two men walked away.

''The bloody blossom?'' asked Sasuke

Sarada smiled a little.

''Yeah since mama is the strongest kunoichi she has to have a badass nick name , so you and Uncle Naruto picked one for her and helped spread it.''

''OH, Sasuke-kun you're so sweet.'' Said Sakura with hearts in her eyes, there was a noticeable blush on the Uchiha boy's cheeks.

''HEY ME TOO!.''

''SHUT UP!''

''MEAT!''

''Hn''

After an hour of screaming and bickering the two got tired and stopped fighting.

''Hey Sarada why do you wear a helmet?''

''Oh, that's cause when I cover myself with wind chakra to help myself light on fire I'll get my head or hair burned if the barrier disappears for just a second, so the helmet is made of fireproof leather.''

''Huh?''

''IT means that if I don't wear it when I use my fire technique I'll have duck butt hair like papa.'' Said Sarada while turning towards Sasuke.

Sakura giggled while Naruto guffawed, Boruto was looking at Sasuke waiting for his reaction.

'

'A snark battle between Uncle and Sarada, this is going to be good.' Though the anbu captain.

''At least I don't have a wall as a forehead.'' Said Sasuke.

'Oh shit, he did it now'

''I wouldn't have said that if I were you.''

''Why?''

''Cause I inherited mama's forehead.''

''Sasuke-kun.'' Sakura said as she cracked her knuckles .


	12. Chapter 12

'' So when we get back to our time, we will remember everything right?'' said the black haired boy with the bruised cheek.

''Yes.''

''Then why don't you tell us about our achievements?'' he said.

Sarada turned around to look at him, a surprised expression on her face, she thought he forgot about that.

''Yeah! you can tell us DATTEBAYO! How do I beacom hokage? Who was my toughest enemy ,did kick Sasuke's ass, and most importantly DO THEY OPEN A NEW ICHIRAKU RAMEN STAND?''

''Hn,shut up loser, just tell me do I kill him?'' he said looking straight at his future daughter.

Sarada gave a slow nod, her fathers question sprung an idea I her head.

Sasuke's smirk widened.

''Boruto let's talk alone.'' She said as she dragged the older blonde to her room.

''Hey you didn't answer me DATTEBAYO!''

''I think we should tell them everything.'' The black haired girl said.

''What why?''

''Cause why not ?They don't influence our future, they'll create there own future,with a lot less suffering than before, maybe uncle Itachi could still be alive if we told them, maybe Neji could be alive in another future.''

''Sarada.'' Boruto put his hand on the girls cheek and pulled her closer.

''I just don't want them to go through all the shit that happened to them before, maybe we could even stop another fourth war.'' She said, her voice full of emotion.

''Maybe we should wait until we read the entire scroll before we tell them something.''

Sarada's expression turned from hope to disappointment, but that quickly faded to be replaced by a playful smile.

''Yeah, you're right, but you're the one who is going to explain to Sasuke why we're not going to tell him about the future.''

''What!?But he's you're dad!''

''But you're his apprentice so if he asks you explain.''

''But that's unfair DATTENBANE!'' shouted Boruto.

''DATTEBAYO! A FAMILY CATSHPHRASE!''

''SHUT UP IDIOT, SHANAROO!''

''Usuratonkaishi.''

''Poor uncle Kakashi.'' Muttered the raven headed girl.

.

.

.

''So you're saying that, you're brother and the nine tails host just disappeared Itachi?'' asked the man with the orange mask.

''Yes''

The cold expression on Itachi's face betrayed his emotion, he was very afraid that something dangerous happened to his brother, since Kakashi Hatake, the famous copy ninja has no idea where he is, even his dog disappeared.

''Well I did sense some disturbance in space and time ,maybe that has to do with something, Itachi go and see what the jonin you saw know.

''Hn''

His panic increased, if Sasuke traveled in time or to another dimension, he could wreck havoc with the information he has, or worse, he could get harmed.

Itachi went to Asuma Sarutobi, since he isn't a genjutsu expert and doesn't possese the sharingan, he found him in the training fields, relaxing beneath a tree.

Itachi came closer and just when Asuma opened his eyes he cast a genjutsu on him ,it was an illusion were he is replaced by the hokage,so Asuma will think he is talking with the third, it was a highly advanced magekyou sharingan genjutsu.

''Tell me everything you know about Sasuke Uchiha.''

''They were looking for a cat when Kakashi heard through an earpiece that Naruto found a scroll and opened it, then they disappeared , Kakashi sent a dog after them but he disappeared too.

''Hn''

Itachi put him out of the illusion and put him in another genjutsu that will guarantee that he will stay asleep for the whole day, then he left to report to Tobi thinking that this might be a type of space time justu and that he will kill Danzo if he had anything to do with this.

.

.

.

''Can you show me another family picture?'' asked the blushing dark haired teen.

''Umm,sure , just wait a second.''

Sakura was starring at her future husband.

'He's so sweet underneath that mask of his.'

Sasuke turned towards her, their eyes locked for a second then they both looked away.

'She's beautiful in the future, now that I think about it, she's kind of cute now, what am I thinking?!' Sasuke thought as the blush on his face grew.

''Come on guys.''

''Where did Naruto go?''

''He went with Boruto to their house, he said he wanted to sleep in his future bed.''

''Idiot.''Sasuke muttered.

''Okay so this the day Saboro was born.'' Sarada put a picture of a smiling Sakura holding a baby with a pink tuft on the top of his head, Sarada on her side and sasuke at her other side his broken arm around her.''

''Why is my arm in a cast?'' Asked Sasuke .

''Hehe, that's cause mama was rather violent when giving birth.''

Sakura turned a deep shade of red.

''okay then let's move on.''

.

.

.

''So you're sister drew these.'' Naruto was pointing at pictures hanged on wall.''

''Yeah, she likes to draw.''

''Is that a picture of ramen?''

''Haha yeah, she loves ramen too.''

''I'm hungry do you have ramen?''

''Umm sure, follow me.''

Boruto opened the closet in the kitchen, it was designed big so it could fit kitchen supplies, but the cup ramen were way more.

''So pick a flavor.''

''DATTEBAYO! THERE'S MORE THAN A HUNDRED FLAVORS!.''

''Yeah, you have a special jonin just to get you ramen from all over the world.

30 minutes later when Naruto finally decided on a flavor, they sat at the dining table, Naruto with his ramen and Boruto with a bento.

''Did Hinata make you that bento?''

''No Sarada gave this to me before we left.''

''oshey'' answered Naruto with his mouth filled with ramen.

When he swallowed he continued talking.

''You sure know how to pick them huh son, but really Sasuke's daughter, now I have to tolerate him for the rest of my life.''

''You were overjoyed when I told you I'm going to propose a week ago.''

''You're going to get married! That means I'm going to be brother and sister with Sasuke and Sakura –chan!''

''Well yeah.'' The older boy couldn't help smirking at his dad's attitude to the news, his future self was thrilled that he was going to be officially related to Sakura and Sasuke.

''Dattebayo! That going to be torture!.''

''Not as much as handing the hokage hat over will be DATTEBANE!''

''What!? Who said I will hand it over?''

''You said that you think that Sarada is ready to be hokage last week.''

''NO I DIDN'T, I'M GOING TO BE HOKAJE UNTIL I DIE! DATTEBAYO!''


End file.
